Double Life
by jediranger101
Summary: Kimberly Hart, an average high school student, hiding two secrets one from her friends, the other from her family. Will she be able to hide both?
1. A New Evil Afoot

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or anything else not created by me.

Author's note: This is a story I am co-writing with pinkrangersforever. It is about Kimberly's life as a Power Ranger with some differences. Enjoy.

A New Evil Afoot

Kimberly is fast asleep in the early morning hours. The sun had barely risen above the horizon, struggling to climb it as were it tired itself. A beam of sunlight shone right through Kimberly's window and caresses her face, bringing her to the edge of consciousness. She turns around, agitated by the sunlight that has hit her eyes. Just as she is drifting off again, her alarm clock goes off. She tries to block is out by hiding under her pillow, but no such luck – the alarm keeps ringing.

Agitated, Kim bashes the alarm clock down on the floor with the swing of an arm. As the clock rings for the last time, Kim is finally able to get some sleep again, had her father not been standing next to the bed. He touches her shoulder gently, calling out her nickname. Kim sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes like a child.

She struggles out of bed and changes from her pajamas to work outfit consisting of a tank top and shorts. She wobbles as she made her way downstairs; passing a kitchen and a family room then enters through a door that leads to the basement. Only this basement was filled with weight equipment in one area, mats along the floor for sparing, and high tech equipment in another.

"Morning daddy," Kim says sleepily to the man of six feet tall, with brown hair, and dressed in a brown t-shirt and shorts.

"Shall we begin?" the man asks the woman in front of him.

Kim positions herself into a fighting stance as her father comes up to her with a high kick as the girl eludes the attack. She then flips over him then tries to side kick which the man easily evades followed by the man proceeds with faster punches that would be impossible for the normal human. The girl quickly goes on the defensive almost matching the speed he was pacing at. She loses focus for a moment as the man lands a kick knocking her off balance onto the floor.

"Not bad Kim, but are trying too hard," her father says helping her up off the floor.

"But you're faster than me," Kim whines.

"You think my speed and physical strength has anything to do with it? Again," her father orders, sternly.

Kim jumps up trying to make a dent on her father. She proceeds with a side kick aiming for his stomach follows by a jump kick as he ducks under as her feet rise in the air. Kim jumps up kicking him multiple times aiming for the arms trying to disable his arm movement which he easily blocked with his hands.

"Let it come to you," her father instructs and he grabs her leg deflecting the process.

She stops for a moment and then proceeds to attack again only this time more focused. She jumps over him managing to knock him off with a kick to the stomach. She then stuck out her hand letting out some kind of energy sending him flying across the room. Kim quickly ran over to him.

"Sorry I guess I put a little more into it," She says as she sits next to him.

"No, instead of going for the direct approach you decided to go for something more productive," her father says as she tries to apologize again.

"Sometimes I wonder if I will ever live for some action," Kim complains, as her and her father sit side by side.

"Part of me prays that you don't but always need to be safe," her father articulates, he knows in the future though that she may get some action.

From an intercom in the room there as another female voice.

"Kim, honey, time to get ready for school," the voice announces. Kim gets into a crouch position and places her hand on her knee to push herself up. She walks over to the wall that has an intercom.

"Coming mom," Kim replies as she pushes the button on the intercom.

Both Kimberly and her father walk up the stairs that enters into the kitchen where an older woman, standing almost the same height as Kim but with red long hair pulled back into a bun, is at the stove making breakfast and a boy, younger looking than the young woman, now almost dripping with sweat, sat at the table with his pancakes floating in mid air.

Mom scolds the young boy, "Kyle, no playing with your food."

"Okay mommy," Kyle replies as the pancakes fall slowly back to his plate and proceeded to eat from his plate.

Kim sneaks behind him and tickles him causing him to laugh.

Mom questions her husband as he enters the room, "How was training this morning?"

"Kim managed to knock me off my feet," Kim's father replies as he strolls over to his wife.

Kim's mom laughs then questions him, "Losing your touch, Ben?"

Ben growls, "Susan."

Ben grabs her side turning her around and kissing her on the lips. Kim quickly covers Kyle's eyes as well as making a face herself.

Kim demands, "Could you two get a room? I'm going to take a shower."

As she strolls to the stairs, the woman hears a noise that sounds like a baby crying that is from a walkie.

Susan calls to her husband, "Honey could you go get little Ben."

"Sure sweetie," the voice returns.

Kim meanders up to the bathroom and jumps into the warm shower. It takes her around twenty minutes to get herself ready. When she gets back downstairs there was now a baby in the room as Susan spoons him with some sort of orange food in a jar.

"So Kim do you have any plans with your friends today," as she continues to feed the baby.

"Well I was hoping to go with them to the juice bar after school," looking nervously at her parents.

Susan smiles at her daughter, "I suppose that is alright, isn't it Ben."

"I still don't like the fact the there are more boys than girls in your group," he says in a stern tone.

"Daddy please, I have been friends with them since forever. Their like my brothers and sisters they won't let anything happen to me. Besides I can take care of myself," she says standing up straight.

"Fine, but don't stay too long."

"Thank you, thank you," she says as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Kim you and Kyle get into the car," says Susan as she handed Ben the baby.

Ben turns towards his son, "Kyle, no using your powers at school."

"Yes sir!" Kyle says in a very happy tone.

"And that goes double for you," he says to his daughter.

"Don't worry daddy. Love you, bye," she says as she walks out the door with Kyle.

Ben looks over to Susan as she grabs her car keys.

"Don't look at me she gets it from your side of the family. I have to run some errant's after dropping them off so take care of little Ben while I am gone," she kisses her husband and goes out the door.

Ben looks over at the little one who has a big smile on his face, "Don't look at me, she's your mother."

After Susan leaves with the kids, there is an awful stench that filled the room. Ben Sr. looks around the room trying to determine where exactly the disgusting smell is. He picks up the baby and smells the diaper. Ben makes a face in disgust.

"Poopie," the young one says in a sorry tone. Ben Sr. then uses his powers to change the dirty diaper.

"_Why can't they just do everything in the toilet like older people?" _Ben Sr. thinks.

Meanwhile on the moon two astronauts are exploring on the moon's surface. As they stroll along they come across a very large container.

"What is that?"

"I don't know but it wouldn't hurt to take a look."

They both take the lid off with great difficulty causing it to fall right on the floor. A light emitted from the can causing the astronauts to fall to the ground. Then a large being in golden armor steps out of the pot caring an enormous sword. It turns its attention to the astronauts revealing a black face resembling a monkey.

"We thank you but your services are no longer required," he says in a deep voice.

Fire came out of his sword aiming straight for the two astronauts obliterating them from sight.

"Goldar, must you always be so offensive," says a smaller being in blue handy man clothes with its head resembling a goat.

Goldar quickly responds back, "Shut up you old goat. I deserve some action after being trapped for 10,000,000 years."

The goat then sighs, "Ah yes it is good to be out."

"I'll say, I hope the food is still good," says a small heavy set blue creature followed by a tall dark blue being that looked like it was wearing a costume.

"Squatt everything on your mind is food," says the tall one.

"Squatt, Baboo help me out of here you idiots," says an old woman wearing a sorcerer type outfit with a crackling voice.

"Sorry my queen, let me help you out of that," nervously responds the tall one calls Baboo.

He and Squatt help her out of the casket responds by a slash when her foot hit the ground.

"You nit-wits, you made me step in a puddle," she says in an angry tone with the two apologizing.

"What are your orders my queen?" says Goldar as he bows.

"After 10,000,000 years the first thing I want to do is conquer Earth," as she turns towards the planet letting out a crackling laugh.

Meanwhile at next to Angel Grove High School there was a small building called The Juice Bar where most of the students are walking into. Inside there are workout machines each with someone on them. In the center was a blue mat where kids are either boxing or doing martial arts. One of the groups sparring was a young African American wearing a black t-shirt and black pants with a white Latino wearing a red sleeves shirt wearing black pants. The Latino kid did a spinning jumps kick with the black kid ducking under trying to trip him with the Latino responding with a small jump to dodge it. The black kid then did a front kick with his right foot but the Latino caught his leg not letting go. The black kid then did a back flip.

"Nice recovery Zack," says the Latino as he slapped his hand.

"Thanks Jason. Thanks for teaching me," he says with a smile.

"No problem, man," Jason replies as they walk over to a table.

Towards the end, a young, Asian girl with long black hair wearing a short sleeve yellow shirt and pants to match is doing some type of martial arts meditation. Next to her is Kimberly wearing a pink top and tight blue pants was on a balance beam doing gymnastics routines. She walks with her back facing towards the other side. She does two backwards flips, then using the end as a base doing a back flip landing perfectly on the ground.

"Awesome Kimberly," the Asian girl says.

"Thanks Trini," Kimberly answers.

Where Jason and Zack are standing a young white kid wearing glasses and a white karate uniform comes up to them.

"What's up, Billy?" says Zack.

"Hey guys, guess I am ready for Jason's karate class."

Meanwhile a heavy set kid wearing a black leather jacket followed by a skinny kid wearing a light brown jacket approaches Kimberly and Trini.

"Oh, look who it is," says Trini in a sarcastic tone.

"Bulk and Skull," Kimberly responds in a disgusted tone.

"Hi girls, how about that double date we talked about," says the fat one.

"Yeah," says the skinny one followed by an annoying laugh.

"Sorry guys," says Trini.

The skinny one shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk off but is dragged back by the fat guy.

"What's the matter, not good enough for you," the fat one says in a more serious tone.

"Leave us alone Bulk," responds Trini.

"Oh yeah, make me," says Bulk pointing to himself.

"Yeah, make me," copies Skull.

Kimberly let out a small laugh as Zack comes up behind the two girls. Skull then points towards Bulk.

"Him, make him."

"Hey, you heard what she said," Zack says in a protective tone.

"Oh the little dancer wants to be a fighter," says a very cocky Bulk.

"Thanks Zack, but we can handle these two," Kimberly assures taking Zack's hand off her shoulder.

"Oh really, let's show them some karate moves Skull."

They charge towards Kimberly and Trini as Zack shimmied to the right out of the way. Both Kimberly and Trini steps out of the way grabbing their arm and tossing them over to the mat landing on opposite sides of the balance beam where they laid dazed.

"You guys should defiantly take Jason's karate class," Kimberly says with laugh followed by everyone else.

Bulk walks over to Jason's karate class after it has ended.

"You think you're so tough. I can do any move you can do," Bulk taunts Jason as Bulk shoves him. Jason regains his balance.

"Let's see if you can," Jason remarks with a smirk, "Tornado kick." Jason moves his legs in a circular motion in front of him and twists his body executing it perfectly and landing softly back on the ground.

"I can do that," Bulk says as he tries to move his large body in front of him. He falls flat on the ground, laughter echoing in his ears.

Kim and Trini stand leaning against the balance beam watching Bulk and Jason go at it. Skull walks up to Kim putting his arm around her.

_Oh no, you don't buddy, _Kim thinks. She quickly formulates a plan. She uses a mind trick and has Skull walk over to the mats and executes a perfect tornado kick.

Bulk's jaw drops at the sight and starts running towards Skull tackling him to the ground. Skull wrestles his way out of the hold that Bulk has him in and takes off running.

Bulk shouts at Skull, "You idiot I can't believe you did that in front of everyone!"

"Huh what did I do?" Skull yells back in between breaths.

"You made a foul out of me," Bulk says as he slows down because Skull is faster than him.

The juice bar is roaring at the two as they see Bulk and Skull run into the hallways.

"Guess Skull knows how to get wound out of Bulk," Kim remarks.

"He always does though, but his mocking is the worst," Trini agrees.

"Oh yeah those two are always going at it," Ernie remarks from behind his counter and walks over to the gang with their regular orders.

Suddenly the building begins to shake.

"Earthquake!" Ernie shouts, "Get to safety."

The five teens stand near the stairs trying to find a safe place to go. They feel a weird sensation as their bodies are stretched.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," says Kimberly in a worried tone.

"This is too weird," responds Trini.

"Everyone hang on," yells Jason.

Their bodies stretch as they dematerialize, turning into five beams of color: Jason red, Zack Black, Billy blue, Trini yellow, and Kimberly pink. They feel like flying as they travel through the outskirts of Angel Grove towards some kind of a dome. The five teens enter through a small hole at the top of the dome. Before they know it their bodies rematerialize as they fell to the ground on top of one another. They look to see themselves in a round room filled with futuristic consoles.

"This isn't exactly is the mall is it," say Kimberly questioning where they were. "_The only other person I know who has technology like this other than my father is my uncle_," she said in her thoughts.

"This place is magnificent," says a fascinated Billy astounded by the technology.

"So, how did we end up here?" asks a confused Jason.

"I would like to know where here is," responds Trini.

"Maybe the answers are in these controls," answers Billy as he punches buttons on one of the consoles. Kimberly also walks towards the controls to find out where they were but before she could do anything a short robot with a large dome head came running out of the shadows.

"No, no don't touch anything," the little robot begs as he tripped falling to the ground.

Billy helps the robot back onto his feet.

"Wow, a fully functional automaton, never seen anything like," says Billy as he looks into the robot's visor.

"I have," Kimberly mutters under her breath.

"Welcome humans," says voice as the teens turned to a large tube where a giant blue head appears.

"Uh oh," says a frightened Trini.

"So, you are you," says Jason keeping his cool.

"Like, what are you," responds Kimberly demanding an answer.

"My name is Zordon, an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp," answers the head.

"And my name is Alpha 5," says the little robot.

"Okay I'm confused right now," states Kimberly.

"It's quite simple my dear, this planet is under attack and I need you to safe it," states Zordon.

"Yeah right," says Zack.

"Ah, a non believer, observe the viewing globe, no doubts will be answered with the images you see," Zordon says as the kids turns around to look at a globe with images inside it.

They see an image of Rita flying on a bicycle with Goldar with big gold wings right behind her.

"This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who is bent on controlling the universe. With her henchman and Putty Patrollers she plans to conquer earth."

"What does this have to do with us?" asks a confused Trini.

"You have been chosen to form an elite fighting team to battle Rita. Each of you will be given access to ancient powers from beings you call dinosaurs," explains Zordon.

"Dinosaurs?" questions Kimberly. "_I could probably take her out myself_," she says in her thoughts.

Just then small circular devices each with a different dinosaur appear on their waists.

"Behold, the keys to their power," exclaims Zordon.

"What are these?" questions Zack.

"Those are your power morphers, when in danger hold it up to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur and you will transform into a fighting force known to all as The Power Rangers," explains Zordon.

"Power Rangers, sounds catchy," says Kimberly.

"You will have access to great power controlling a fleet of fighting machines called Zords," says Zordon.

"I don't get it," says a confused Trini.

Zordon continues ignoring what Trini had said, "Jason bold and powerful, you shall control the Tyrannosaurus Rex Dinosaur. Zackary, you are clever and brave, you shall control the Mastodon. Kimberly, graceful and smart, the Pterodactyl dinosaur is yours to command. Billy patient and wise, you shall command the Triceratops dinosaur. Trini, fearless and agile, the Saber tooth Tiger dinosaur will be yours to command. Observe the viewing globe when in need of help your Zords will aid you and they will form together to create the Megazord."

They all watch seeing mechanical versions of the dinosaurs coming together to form a gigantic humanoid robot.

"Power morphers, dinosaurs, no not my kind of thing, hey it's been real but I got to split," says Zack unimpressed.

"Me too," says Trini following close behind.

"Yo, Jason, Kimberly let's go," shouts Zack to his friends.

Jason and Kimberly follows with Kimberly turning back to look at Zordon.

"Very well, may the power protect you," says Zordon.

"Well that didn't go very well did it Aye-Aye-Aye," says a worried Alpha.

As the gang walks out of the Command Center, the group discusses things.

"Guys, he choose us to save the world. I say we do it," Jason announces.

"D o you really think we can?" Trini asks the group.

"Hey guys, I mean you don't even know what you're talking about. We were talking to a giant talking head.

"Hey get off me you ugly things," Kim says as she pushes herself backwards and smashes the two of them together.

Zack shows off his hip-hop karate as he does some fancy footwork.

Billy takes off his glasses and begins to fight. The two creatures grab him and throw him to the ground. Billy quickly recovers.

"I hate this," he mutters under his breath as he looks around and sees Jason kick one in the chest.

Trini is holding her own as well. Trini punches a couple of the grey creatures that are around her.

Billy tries to go up against them again but is only thrown to the ground as Jason falls on top of him.

"That's it! I've had enough," Kim says annoyed. She uses the same attack she used on her father but makes it more discreet. The two creatures attacking her fall to the ground but one comes up behind her and throw her on top of Jason.

Zack is the next to fall on top of the pile but is annoyed that nothing is working for them. Trini is the next to follow as she falls on top of Zack.

"Zordon said these power morphers give us powers. Let's try them out," Jason announces taking the spot of leader whether he knew or not the red ranger was leader. They call out their respective dinosaurs and transforming into Power rangers.

Meanwhile, back in the circular command center, Alpha is jumping up and down for joy.

"Zordon, they have completed the metamorphosis," Alpha exclaims.

"Teleport them to Angel Grove City, Rita sent Goldar to attack the city," Zordon orders.

The rangers once again feel themselves being stretched as they get ready to teleport.

"Where we going now," asks Trini.

"We're going to save the world," answers Jason.

They teleport to Angel Grove as they see Goldar jump from building to building. More of those creatures appear behind him. Some of them had swords in place of their right hand.

"Get them," Goldar orders.

The creatures charge towards the rangers but this time things were different. They found that their speed and strength were increased making quick work of them turning their attention to Goldar. The rangers then see a tall wand fall from the sky impacting the ground causing the ground to crumble before them. They look up to see that Goldar had grown to 40 stories tall as he stomps around the city laughing about his new size.

"Man, that dude is huge," exclaims Jason.

Goldar takes his foot stomping near the rangers causing them to fall to the ground. The rangers got back on their feet ready to defend the city.

"Alright fang face, you're going down," bellows Jason.

"Yeah, the good guys are here," shouts Zack.

"Get off our planet," shouts Billy.

"Cause we're the Power Rangers," shouts Trini.

"And we're not backing down," shouts Kimberly.

"We need Dinozord power now," commands Jason.

Hidden underground a large mechanical red t-rex rises from a fissure roaring loudly as it stomps its way to the city. Beneath a glacier of ice a black mastodon rose up blowing cold steam from its snout. Within a desert the blue triceratops zord rolls its way across the sands roaring. Hidden in a jungle the saber tooth zord sprints its way through the trees leaping over them and into the city. In the outskirts of Angel Grove a small volcano erupts as the pterodactyl zord soars into the sky. The team is in awe as they see their respective dinosaurs come to where they were standing. Jason was the first leap high in the air landing on the head of the t-rex. He then opened up a small hatch dropping down into the cockpit. Everyone is amazed how easily they knew how to operate them despite never driving a zord before.

"Everyone log on," he commands.

The other rangers follow entering the cockpits of their zords.

"Zack here this is kicking!"

"This is Billy, all systems go!"

"Trini here ready to rock!"

"Alright let's see what this baby can do."

"Let's bring them together," says Jason.

The t-rex's arms folds up as wells a bending down on its knees. The saber tooth tiger folds down with the front legs near its head while the back legs go inside the body while the tail folds up. The triceratops tail also folds over as both zords attach themselves to one knee of the t-rex. The mastodon's head detaches from its body attaching itself to the chest of the t-rex with the back legs folding upwards while the back split in two attaching to the back of the t-rex with the legs becoming cannons. Pterodactyl clips onto the zords back. Each of the rangers' chairs slide through a door behind them through a series of tunnels into the main cockpit in the t-rex's head. In this tank form it rolls towards Goldar's position. Goldar wasting no time fired an energy blast from his sword doing damage to the tank. Despite shaking in the cockpit the rangers' maintained their course. Jason then pushes a button on his console.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated," announces an automated voice.

The mastodon head detaches from the torso with the saber tooth and triceratops bodies shifts upwards becoming legs with the heads being the feet. The cannons roll around revealing hands as it stands up straight. The pterodactyl unclips itself from the back taking to skies again going for the chest of the t-rex folding its wings and head inside its body. The t-rex's chest opens as it slid down inside revealing a smaller head that had sides shifting from the back resulting in a spiked helmet. The pterodactyl docks with the chest becoming the new chest piece.

"Megazord activated," the automated voice says.

Goldar leaps forward slashing two quick hits on the newly formed Megazord. He charges again but the zord grabs its arm dragging him to the opposite side. It then does a hook punch with its left hand knocking the monster back. Goldar recovers slashing it two more times in the chest causing it to spin around. It blocks the next strike countering it with another punch sending Goldar to the ground.

"Nice one Jason," states Billy.

"Hold on, he's coming back," responds Jason.

Goldar quickly got up jumping into the air thrusting both feet forward kicking the Megazord as it struggles to maintain its balance. Goldar wastes no time slashing and kicking once again before they could fully recover.

"You are foolish to think you can beat me," laughs Goldar.

"Man, this guy doesn't know when to quit," remarks a worries Zack.

"The database says something about a power sword," says Kimberly.

"Alright we need the power sword," commands Jason.

Out of the sky fell a large metallic sword with blade end imbedding itself in the ground. The Megazord lifts it from the ground flipping it so the bladed end is up as electricity forged form the sword into the robot giving it full power. Sensing this was too much for him Goldar decided to retreat.

"I'll be back," he says as he disappeared.

The rangers cheer now that the battle is finished. Back at the moon at a large palace in its tallest tower Rita is grilling her henchmen following Goldar's return.

"Goldar you couldn't handle a bunch of kids! Finster you should have made better putties! Get out of my way you idiots," Rita says as she pushes herself through Squatt and Baboo.

"I assure you your highness I will not fail you again," assures Goldar.

"Shut up, oh I have such a headache!" she complains.

Kim quickly returns home after the battle. She looks at her watch and it reads seven o'clock. She was supposed to be home at five.

"I'm so dead," Kim mutters. Entering the house, she attempts to run upstairs but her father got her attention.

"Kim where were you? You were supposed to be home two hours ago," Ben senior scolds his daughter.

"Sorry I got caught up doing a project," Kim quickly covers up.

"You still should have called," Ben tells her.

"I have a lot of homework to do so I better get started," Kim states. She then hurries upstairs to hide everything.

She enters her room and looks for a place to hide her morpher. She looks and sees her closet to her left and her desk to her right.

"Not good enough," she mutters to herself, "Dad will have an easy time finding it there."

She looks again and sees her bed along her back wall of her room. She looks under her bed to see how messy it is, which to her surprise is clean.

"I'll put it in my underwear drawer. Dad will never there."

"Kim, come down here now," Her father yells sternly up the stairs.

"Crap," Kim mutters again. She hurries down the stairs.

"Sit down," her father orders. Kim pulls a chair out knowing what is coming.

"Where were you earlier?" Kim's father asks her sternly.

"I was at the movies and lost track of time. Sorry daddy," Kim says without stuttering.

"I sense your telling me the truth. So go get your rest we have an early day of training tomorrow," Ben tells her.

"Alright, I'll see you bright and early," Kim replies. She climbs the stairs to her room and breathes a sigh of relief.

Author's note: Will Kimberly be able to keep her identity as a Power Ranger a secret. Find out. Requests for which episodes you would like to see are welcome.


	2. New Weapons, New Training

Chapter 2: New weapons, New Training

Kim enters the training facility in her basement, as she does a weapon is chucked at her. She quickly extends her hand quickly catching it, without a chance to examine it first, a barrage of shots are fired at her by her father. They weren't powerful shots but enough to catch the young girl off guard. She quickly extends the weapon that her father has chucked at her and starts blocking the barrage of laser fire. She moves the weapon as if it's an extension of her right hand. She then spins it in a circular motion using both hands, blocking more shots. As she spins the weapon, the blue tip blends together. The shots are suddenly stopped as Ben lowers the weapon.

"Nicely done, Kim, but please give me back the saber," Ben commends her on her performance with the saber for the first time.

"Thank you, Daddy," Kim says as she accepts the compliment, "Well I better get ready for school before I'm late. I don't need to be late."

She hurries as she runs up the stairs to get ready for the day and then hurries out the front door luckily she always has spare money in her pocket. Kim uses her super speed in order to get to school on time. She runs into Jason as she enters the school.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Kim says as she picks up her books.

"It's alright sis," Jason replies as he helps her pick up her books, "You made it on time."

Kim picks up her final book, as the boy in the red t-shirts and jeans hands her the last of her books.

"Thanks," Kim says to the teenager looking into his green eyes, "Well I better go before Trini gets mad and you know how we don't want to face her wrath."

"Yeah, Trini's wrath is bad," Jason says laughing, "you better get going."

Finally Kim reaches a table set up at the end of the hallway, she sees a woman dressed in yellow.

"Finally you're here," Trini says with relief, "We have to get these signatures."

"Sorry Trini. I was running late," Kim says almost out of breath, "My dad wanted me to talk to me this morning."

"It's okay. Let's get started." Trini answers.

"Stop the pollution of our neighborhood," Trini shouts towards the passing people in the hallways of Angel Grove High School.

"Sign a petition. Help shut down the dump site," Kim shouts at the students.

"Come on guys I can hardly stand the smell anymore. Let me know you care. Sign up," Trini tries to present the issue to her fellow students.

"Oh, hi Mr. Kaplan," Kim says seeing a man dressed in a blue suit approach them.

"This is wonderful. It's just dandy that you are trying to clean up the environment, but is this dump site is as bad as you say?" Mr. Kaplan asks the two girls.

Kim sighs. Trini then answers, "You should see the place, Mr. Kaplan, it's an industrial waste disaster."

Kim then takes over, "I mean who could stand to pollute the earth like that."

Meanwhile "Queen" Rita is watching the girls from inside her "palace," thinking of ways to make the rangers lives a living hell. Her faithful, if she could even call them that, henchmen help watch.

"My pollution will ruin the whole planet," Rita declares evilly, laughing at how wonderful her plan will work. (A/N: as if)

"Using their own pollution against them is a stroke of genius. Once my monster eliminates the power rangers, earth is finished,"

Kim and Trini are still trying to get signatures in order to convince the mayor to destroy the dump site.

"Sign a petition help clean up the dump site," Kim shouts.

"We can live in a cleaner environment," Trini bellows.

"Fight pollution," Kim yells out.

"Save their earth," Trini screams out to the student body.

As more people come up to the booth to sign, three boys approach.

An African American male wearing a striped shirt, and black work out pants, says, "Hey ladies what's up?"

"Hey guys," Trini and Kim say one right after another.

"Looks like you are attracting a crowd," Jason remarks.

A boy wearing his signature overalls asks Kim and Trini, "You conducting a campaign of some kind?"

"We going to deliver the petitions to the dump site owners today," Trini says.

"Yeah we can convince them to clean up the mess. You guys want to sign?" Kim questions her three friends.

The three boys gladly sign their names helping out their girls started by Jason and then passing off to the other two.

"Come with this afternoon you guys," said Trini.

All three of them had uncertain looks on their faces.

"I'd love too but, I have a karate class I have to teach later. I mean it's a great cause and all but I can't bug out on my students," said Jason coming up with an excuse.

Kim tried to keep smiling even though she knows the other two were going to say something similar. She disappointed in her boys though.

Jason looked over to Billy, "Well sadly I must also decline. You see I am president of the science fair and it is our first meeting."

Both girls nodded trying to keep their cool especially Kimberly.

Finally Zack keeping a smile on his face, "I'd love to ladies but you see Alpha, he has something important we he wants to show him and I'm supposed to meet him."

"Well its okay," responded Kim.

"Thanks for signing guys but it would be more impressive if we worked as a team."

The boys shrugged their shoulders as they started to walk off.

"Well anyways thanks for signing the petitions you guys," thanked Trini.

"Yeah thanks," responded Kimberly.

"Well, good luck," gestured Billy as they walked off.

They then heard a big belch, disgusted turning their heads they saw Bulk continuing to belch.

"Sorry, must have been desert." Bulk then held a can of soda he was drinking holding it out for the girls to see. "So, you want me to recycle this too," as he dropped it on the ground followed by Skull laughing annoyingly.

"Get a life Bulk," Kim says.

"Oh yeah, what about this," questions Skull crushes a can throwing at the girls who look at him in surprise.

The bullies continue to laugh as another male student picks up the can that Bulk dropped putting it in the trash can. Skull grabs the kid as Bulk picks up the trash dumping it all over while they continue to laugh.

"That's it you are way out of line," shouts Trini.

"Oh yeah, what you going to do about it," said Bulk as he rolls the trash can towards the girls.

Kim took it upon herself to take action by flipping over the can putting herself in between Bulk and Skull.

"Guess you finally flipped over me," teased Skull.

"Let's get her," growled Bulk as they both ran towards Kim.

A smirk came across her face as she flipped backwards clamping her hands together using her powers to push them close together. It looked like they where hugging each other screaming at the sight of being that close to one another struggled to break free. Kim tried to keep herself from laughing separating her hands causing the two to fall back in opposite directions into trash cans. Bulk struggled to get out as he was stuck.

"That's taking out the trash," said Trini as she high fived Kim.

"See you later boys," replies Kim as they walked away leaving to two as they tried to get out of the cans.

But Kim has one more trick up her sleeve. As her and Trini walk down the school hall she concentrates with her mind. As Bulk continues to struggle out of the trash can. A locker door swings open hitting him in the back of the head.

"Who did that," he demanded as another one swung open this time hitting his face. He became freaked out screaming as Skull laughed but not before a locker door it him in the back of the head.

"Bulk, maybe this place is haunted," worried Skull.

They continued to scream as Trini looked up from the other side of the hall.

"What are those two doing now?" questioned Trini.

"Who knows, but it sounds like it would be funny," as Kim tries to keep herself from laughing.

Later that day Kimberly and Trini approached the Angel Grove Dump Site. Little did they know that Rita was observing them through her telescope.

Rita cackled as she watched the girls, "Oh, Kimberly and Trini all alone, this is perfect."

"I could take down a group a putties and then you could send down a monster so that their friends will not be able to help them," advised Goldar.

Rita smiled at the gold monkey's suggestion, "Yes, we are sure to win this time. Finster, you better make me decent monster this time."

"Yes my queen, this will be the best one yet."

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Trini were walking around the dump site disgusted with what they saw. There was polluted water, scraps of metal all around, and the smell was awful.

"How can anyone let this happen?" asked Trini.

"I don't know but I have seen worse than this," replies Kim.

Just then in comes a swarm of putties that appear out of nowhere surrounding the girls.

"Uh oh this is not good," worries Trini.

"Let's spread out and take this clay brains," states Kim.

The girls go to opposite ends of the dump site dropping their backpacks positioning themselves ready to fight. A putty comes running towards Kim waling its arms as it approaches. Kim stands firm as she does a double front kick which knocks the putty to the ground. More approach Kim jumps into the air spinning around kicking the putties as she goes by. As she lands back on the ground before regaining her balance as a putty came up behind her tripping causing her to fall to the ground. Kim quickly recovers by grabbing the putty's legs with her own. She sways the putty back and forth hitting both sides of the ground. Letting the putty go Kim quickly jumps back on her feet ready for more.

Trini karate chops to putties back to back as one comes up behind her lifting her in the air. She wastes no time kneeing the putty in the stomach causing it to drop her. Trini sticks her hands out as two run by. She then does a low kick tripping the next one.

Meanwhile at the Command Center Zack was there to help with whatever Alpha wanted.

"Alpha, this is what you needed my help on?" he asks the little robot.

Alpha nods his head yes in response.

"Alright I'm going to show you some good old hip hop," as Zack proceeds to dance showing off his moves.

Alpha seems fascinated by Zack's movements and proceeds to mimic. The moves prove more difficult than he thought resulting in steam to come out of his robotic systems. Zack goes up to Alpha waving his hand to send off the steam as Zordon chuckles.

"Alpha, I think you need more practice," says Zack.

Just then the alarm goes off as all of them look at the viewing globe. They see Kim and Trini fighting putties; Alpha starts waving his hands in panic.

"Aye-Aye-Aye, dudets in trouble, dudets in trouble!" he exclaims.

"Jason, Billy report to the command center immediately," commands Zordon.

Red and blue streaks enter the command center materializing into Jason and Billy.

"What's up Zordon," asks Jason. "The girls are in trouble," before Zordon finished his sentence the alarm went off again.

"Aye-aye-aye this is the end of the world," Alpha continues to panic.

The observing globe changes images to show a monster in another part of town holding a massive club and shield.

"It looks like a mythical Minotaur," states Billy.

"This is Rita's idea of separating the team making you more vulnerable. You must deal with the Minotaur and the girls must deal with the putties themselves," says Zordon.

"Alright, it's MORPHIN TIME!" exclaims Jason.

The guys morph into their ranger suits immediately teleport to the loacation where the Minotaur stood.

"Convert to blaster mode," clouts Jason.

They took their short blades out of their holsters pulling the bottom of the handle down and cocking the front forward now looking like a gun. They fire at the monster who pulls a enormous shield deflecting the shots back at the rangers.

On the other side of town, Kimberly and Trini have finished with the remaining putties but it isn't over yet. Goldar appeared with more putties behind him charging towards the girls.

"I think it's time to morph," says Trini.

"I agree, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yells Kim as they change into the pink and yellow ranger. "I'll take Goldar."

Kim runs towards the big monkey striking putties with her hands along the way. Goldar smiled as he figures on little girl can not handle him.

"You think you handle me little pink ranger?" he laughs.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

Goldar takes a high swing at Kim who blocks it with her blade and then uses her speed to revert behind him. He turns around wondering how the heck she did that.

"How dare you sneak up on me!" he declares.

Goldar swings as Kim ducks then tosses her blade in the air side kicking Goldar fast increasing her speed with each hit. As Goldar staggers back Kim steps over him flipping over catching her blade in the air quickly turning around performing an uppercut strike knocking Goldar back. Trini was also handling herself well with the putties. She kicks one back and faces the next performing a hand stand grabbing its neck with her legs. Trini flips the putty over hitting the ground as she lands back on her feet. Another comes up as she blocks the strike hitting it with an uppercut. Goldar was frustrated as he disappears from site.

The guys on the other hand were not having much luck. The Minotaur uses it large spiked club to attack while deflecting each of their blows with its shield.

At the moon Rita smiled as she observed the battle.

"Time to make things more interesting, magic wand make my monster grow!" she commands as she hurls her wand towards Earth making her monster grow to giant size.

"Kimberly, Trini we've got a big problem over here," Jason speaks into his communicator.

"Alright as soon as we are done with the putties, just kidding," responds Kim.

"We Need Dinosaur Power Now!" exclaims Jason.

Hidden underground the red T-Rex zord rises from a fissure roaring loudly as it stomps its way to the city. Beneath a glacier of ice the mastodon zord rose up blowing cold steam from its snout. Within a desert the blue triceratops zord rolls its way across the sands roaring. Hidden in a jungle the saber tooth zord sprints its way through the trees leaping over them and into the city. In the outskirts of Angel Grove a small volcano erupts as the pterodactyl zord soars into the sky. The team is in awe as they see their respective dinosaurs come to where they were standing. Jason was the first leap high in the air landing on the head of the T-Rex. He then opened up a small hatch dropping down into the cockpit.

"Log on!" commands Jason.

The rest of them respond by jumping into the cockpits of their zords.

"Zack, here ready to kick it!"

"This is Billy, all systems go!"

"Trini here, ready to rock!"

"Lets take down this horn head!"

Jason is the first to charge at the monster. He swipes his claws with little affect and spin around using his tail. The Minotaur easily blocks with his shield knocking the T-Rex off its feet with its club.

"Oh man, not this again," mutters Jason.

"Jason aim for the shield," Kim announces

"I got it, time for this guy to chill," responds Zack.

Shooting cold steam from the snout, Zack attempts to freeze the shield so the monster cannot use it.

Zach freezes the shield but it doesn't hold for long. Kim flies in and targets her missiles, aiming as she goes. She locks onto her target and fires

"My turn," she mutters. "Firing lasers!"

"We got your back Kim," states Billy.

The tails on the saber tooth and triceratops folded over becoming cannons giving the pink ranger cover fire.

"Thanks guys," She remarks as she goes in and fires. Kim almost gets hit in the process but does a barrel roll to escape it

"Alright rangers, time to power up your power crystals," Jason says as he transforms his power coin into a crystal.

"Right," Jason gets the response from his fellow teammates

"Let's bring them together!"

The T-Rex's arms folds up as wells a bending down on its knees. The saber tooth tiger folds down with the front legs near its head while the back legs go inside the body while the tail folds up. The triceratops tail also folds over as both zords attach themselves to one knee of the T-Rex. The mastodon's head detaches from its body attaching itself to the chest of the T-Rex with the back legs folding upwards while the back split in two attaching to the back of the T-Rex with the legs becoming cannons. Pterodactyl clips onto the zords back. Each of the rangers' chairs slide through a door behind them through a series of tunnels into the main cockpit in the T-Rex's head.

"Fire all weapons!" commands Jason.

"Yes sir," Kim remarks snickering in the process

The rangers give it everything they got at the monster that once again uses his shield. Laughing at their attempt he responds with a blast from his horns severely damaging the tank.

"Rangers report back to the command center immediately!"

They teleport back to the command center, taking off their helmets and placing them on their sides.

Zordon, what is going on?" Jason asks in his leader tone

"Because your weapons against the Minotaur are ineffective as long as he has his shield," states Zordon.

"You must use the power weapons rangers," Alpha replies as Zordon nods his head

"Power weapons," questions Zack.

"Behold your new power weapons!" exclaims Zordon.

Weapons appear in each of their hands, as Zordon continues to explain:

"Billy your weapon is the power lance."

Billy looks at his lance which has a pitch fork type blade on each end.

Kim your weapon is the power bow

Kim looks at her weapon disappointed.

"Jason yours is the power sword, the key to all the weapons."

"Sweet," Jason thinks to himself.

"Zack, the power axe will serve you well."

"Alright!" thinks Zack as he holds his big axe.

"And Trini, yours are the power daggers."

"Wow," Trini says quietly.

Kimberly is looking at your new bow in disgust and eyeing Jason's sword.

"Zordon, why can't I get a sword like Jason?"

Zordon knows something is bothering Kimberly and this is not something that can be discussed with the others.

"Alpha, I must speak with Kimberly in private," declares Zordon.

"I understand Zordon," replies Alpha.

The little robot leads the others outside the command center so that he and Kim are alone.

"What is troubling you my child?"

"Zordon, why did you give me a long range weapon instead of a close range?"

"Because I felt that your skills were the best fit."

Kim gives him a confused look

"You are special Kimberly, more so than the others."

"Do you know about my past?"

"No, but I did sense something about you when we first met. If it pleases you, the bow can also be used as a double edged weapon."

"Thank you Zordon."

"You're welcome child; Alpha bring the other rangers back in here."

"Right away Zordon."

The rest of the team returns with Jason looking at Kimberly."

"Everything okay Kim?" asks her big brother.

"Yeah everything is fine," Kim remarks sighing a bit.

"Ranger's you must use your weapons to combine into the power cannon," instructs Zordon.

"You got it Zordon, back to action!" shouts Jason as the rest nod.

They teleport back to Angel Grove where the monster has ironically shrunk back down to normal size.

"Rita must be cocky," mutters Kim.

Jason over hears the remark and raises an eyebrow.

Kim takes the first opportunity to take a shot with her bow missing the target but uses her powers to get it back on track.

"Huh? What happened?" Jason wonders.

Billy and Trini follow by leaping towards the monster swiping at him with their new weapons. Zack is next up as he hits it in an upward angle causing the monster to stager back. Jason then runs over as the Minatour takes a swing with his club with Jason countering it by slicing the top of the club. Before the monster could recover Jason swings from a downward angle slicing the shield in half followed by a kick in the stomach knocking the monster back.

"Rangers now is the time to use the power cannon," instructs Zordon on their communicators.

The rangers acknowledged with Zack turning his axe into a large cannon. Kim then responds by placing her bow on top of the axe. Trini throws her daggers onto each side of the bow with Billy doing the same by splitting his bow in half. Jason completes the process by placing his sword on top taking hold of the completed cannon with the other rangers right behind him.

"You're finished horn head!" declares Jason as the cannon fires a massive beam destroying the monster once and for all.

The rangers cheer with their victory. Meanwhile on the moon, Goldar was wondering about how he was easily defeated by the pink ranger. She displayed powers far beyond the others but his thought process was interrupted by Rita's constant ranting.

"Finster, you said this was your best monster!"

"Sorry my queen," apologizes the goat.

"Get out of my way you idiots," as she pushes herself through Squatt and Baboo. "All the hired help in the universe and I have to be stuck with these nit wits!"

Later on as the kids return to the school they see that the mess that Bulk and Skull made earlier was still there; Mr. Kaplin shows up.

"Look at this mess; I am very upset about this." He then hears his name over the intercom. "Excuse me one minute," as he leaves.

"What do you guys say we do a little teamwork?" smiles Trini.

The others nod as they quickly clean up the trash before Mr. Kaplan comes back with a blank look on his face.

"Where did the mess go?"

"What mess?" Jason says trying to keep himself from laughing.

"It was right here."

"Mr. Kaplan, you sure you're okay?" asks Kim.

The principal sighs and walks away with the kids laughing. Just then their communicators went off. Making sure no one is around, they respond.

"We read you Zordon," answers Jason.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your victory against the Minotaur." They hear loud crashing noises in the background looking at each other. "And the noise you hear is Alpha practicing is dance moves and he is damaging the consoles."

They all laugh as Zack responds, "Alpha forget about the dancing and just stick to monitoring those consoles."

"You got it dude."

Everyone laughs with the little robot as Kim looks at her real watch.

"I have to run guys."

"Everything okay?" asks Trini.

"Yeah, just that my father will kill me if I'm late."

"See you tomorrow Kim," responds Jason as the rest say their goodbyes.

"Later," as Kim walks out of the school. Using her super speed she races home hoping that her father doesn't grill her.

Kim walks in to find her dad sitting at the table waiting for her. He glances at the kitchen clock on the stove.

"You're safe no point in sneaking around," her dad says.

Kim lets out a sigh of relief. She takes a seat across from her father.

"Dad, have you fired a weapon before?"

"Yes, but only when needed since they are so primitive compared to sabres. Why do you ask?"

"I just know our ancestor fired weapons often," Kim explains.

"Well I'm off to bed don't stay up too late," Her dad tells her.

"Good night daddy," sighs Kim in relief.

Author's Note: How long will Kim be able to keep her ranger life from her family and how much does Zordon really know about her? Find out in the next episode when Kim and Billy switch bodies and must live a day in each other's life. Also stay tuned for Princes of the Universe and pinkrangers forever Transported.


	3. Switching Places

Disclaimer: We don't own any character associated with Power Rangers or anyone else but we do own this story.

Switching Places

After school Kimberly goes over to Billy's house because she has something important to show her. She gets to the front door but hears noise from the garage. Kim goes over to the side of the house seeing that Billy has his own lab.

"Greetings, Kim," Billy announces as Kim enters the lab.

"Hey Billy, what did you want to show me that we couldn't wait for the others?" she asks.

"It's a machine that will allow me to probe another individuals mind," he adds.

"Meaning I can read your thoughts," he explains.

Little did they know that Bulk and Skull were spying through the window.

"Bulky what is that geek doing?" Skull asks Bulk as they spy.

"The geek has a machine that can read people's minds."

"Do you realize what this means?" Bulk added.

"No, what?" Skull questions.

"It means that I could read your mind, though not sure I would want to," Bulk responds.

"Cool!" Skull exclaims.

Bulk sighs as they move away from the window out of sight. Meanwhile Billy and Kim step forward towards the machine but she is having doubts.

"Are you really sure this is going to work?"

"Affirmative, I have taken to account every possible scenario that could go wrong."

_"Yeah right," _Kim considers, _"He's a smart guy but still he can't account for everything"_

They both stand on two platforms with what looks like plastic bowls over their heads. Billy flips the switch and starts it up. Kim and Billy feel their bodies being switched into each other's mind.

"Kim?"

"Billy?"

Kimberly's body takes Billy's glasses putting them on her own face.

"AAAAHHH," they both scream.

"What the hell happened?" yells Kim.

"I guess I miscalculated a few things."

"A few? Billy, I'm trapped in a boy's body!"

"And I'm in a girl's."

Kim looks at her watch on Billy's hand with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my god, I have to get home for dinner." She starts to walk off and then remembers she's not herself right now.

"Billy, you have to go to dinner with my parents," Kim explains.

"I can handle that, I suggest that we pose as each other for the weekend and meet to fix this."

"You sure you can handle being a girl for a weekend?"

"How hard can it be?"

Kim resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well see you later Billy," as Billy tries to mimic her.

"Affirmative. Later, Kim."

Billy approaches Kim's house entering the home without knocking even though it was very tempting to knock because that is what he was used to doing

"Kim, what are you doing home so late?" Her mother asks her.

"Well Mrs. Hart, I was delayed at Billy's house," Billy explains, not realizing he called Kim's mom Mrs. Hart.

"When did you start calling me Mrs. Hart?"

"My apologizes, mom," Billy states.

_This might be harder than I thought_, he thinks.

Ben descends the stairs, dressed in a dark blue suit, straightening out his tie before he stepped off the bottom.

"Ready to go, Susan?" Ben questions his wife.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Billy questions Ben trying to stay in character.

"We are going out to dinner, don't you remember?" Ben asks his only daughter.

"It must have slipped my mind," Billy responds.

Susan turns to who she thinks is her daughter, "Take care of your brothers while we're gone, there is pasta ready in the microwave."

Meanwhile back at Billy's house Kim worries about how her friend can handle her family or even worse; find out who she is.

Kim attempts to act natural as she enters the Carson household and forgets to lock the garage.

A few minutes after she leaves Bulk and Skull sneak in or at least try to.

"Why can't I open this door?" Skull questions his overweight friend.

"Because you're not turning the knob you nit-wit."

"Oh," Skull responds with a jaw dropped expression.

They walk as eyeing the machine Km and Billy used earlier not knowing what is about to happen. Little did they know that it would actually switch their minds into each other's bodies

"Now concentrate Skull, I'm about to read your mind."

Skull actually tells him what he's thinking.

"You noodle brain," Bulk scolds him, "you aren't supposed to tell me."

"Oh, right."

Bulk then flips a switch causing their bodies to jolt.

They lift up the masks and Skull slaps Bulk on the back on the head. Surprisingly Bulk whimpers from the gesture and then they look at each other realizing what had just happened.

"AAAAAHH!" they both scream and run out of the garage.

Billy carefully takes dinner out of the oven placing it on the table. He then turns around to get plates and utensils but sees that the pasta is gone.

He questions himself and then feels it running down his face and looks up jumping back in fear as it floats right above him.

What is going on?"

The pasta falls down in his hair as the events unfold.

"How did you do that?"

Kyle just laughs as he sees the sauce go down the face of what he thinks is his big sister

"That's it! You're going to your room!"

Kyle gives him the biggest puppy dog eyes that he can manage.

Billy groans as he recognizes that look

"He really is Kim's brother, what kind of a family is this?" he says to himself.

"Go to your room now before mom and dad gets home," Billy scolds him.

Kyle sadly goes up to his room, "You're not Kimberly," he manages to say before going up.

"How does he do that?"

Meanwhile, at the Carson's residence Kim is eating dinner with Billy's folks doing her best to imitate him.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Billy's mom asks her son.

"Affirmative, just been a long day," she manages to say.

_How am I going to do this?_ Kim thinks to herself.

The next morning, Billy lies in Kim's bed resting when the alarm goes off at 6:00 am. Billy cannot believe how early Kim would set her alarm on a Saturday. As he shuts off the alarm clock and curls back under the covers trying to get another hour of sleep, Ben tries to wake who he thinks is his daughter.

"Princess, time to get up."

"Five more minutes, mom."

Ben sighed as Billy flung off the bed on the ground. Billy jumps up terrified as Ben crosses his arms.

"Are you crazy?! Do you have any assumption on the time?"

Yes, and you are late for training."

"Training?"

"I would suggest shorts; it is going to be a tough one. By the way 50 back flips for being late."

Billy enters the training area and begins the 50 back flips. After he does the back flips Ben tosses him a sword that weighs a ton. Billy almost drops the sword in the process, while he screams for his life running away from Kim's father as Ben Sr. attacks him.

Billy shouts, "What are you doing?"

"Kim, what is with you today? You are not acting like yourself."

Billy mutters under breath, "How does Kim do it everyday?"

"I'm fine, Dad," He replies a little louder, "just still getting used to sword training."

"We just did it the other day. How can you still be getting used to it?" Ben questions, he places his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it in the process.

Billy grumbles, "What the heck does Kim do every day?"

"Uh could you show me again dad, my brain must not be fully functional today."

"I guess but you usually get it on the first try," he then adds, "How about that is enough for today?"

"Sounds good," Billy replies

Kim wakes up and the alarm has barely even reached Billy's normal wake up time. She wonders down the stairs after finding only overalls in Billy's closet. She eventually finds shorts and a t-shirt.

Kim strolls out the back door of the Carson residence, seeing only grass, a patio, and a fence. The air was crisp as she inhaled. She takes her place in the middle of the medium size yard. Kim begins her morning routine with back flips as her jaw hits the soft ground below her feet as she realizes that Billy's body is more flexible than expected.

"I still can't believe that he ever doubted himself," she whispers to herself.

Surprisingly enough she picks it up with ease with her powers.

"Wow never expected some of my powers got transferred as well."

"Billy, what are you doing out here?" his mother inquires.

The rocks drop with a thump and Kim is shocked to see Billy's mother standing in the door way leaning up against the door frame.

"My apologizes, mom," She replies as natural as possible.

"Where did you learn to perform maneuvers like that?" Billy's mom wonders out loud.

"Uhh Jason has been teaching me," She quickly responds.

"But of course, now come inside. Breakfast is about ready."

"Affirmative."

Meanwhile on the moon Rita looks through her telescope chuckling as she comes up with yet another plan.

"What is it this time, my queen?" Goldar requests as he lets loose an evil laugh, knowing that she's watching the rangers and coming up with a plan.

Goldar then turns to Squatt and Baboo, "You two, go get that lamp and bring it back to Rita. Even you can't screw this up."

"You think were idiots, don't you?" Baboo questions the golden monkey.

Goldar snarls as he leans over the two idiots, "If you screw this up, I will have no trouble taking your miserable lives."

Baboo and Squatt back up shoulders shrug upward and go into a corner, shaking in their position.

"Well, get out of here you, nit wits!" yells Rita across the room.

"Alright, alright," they mutter.

After getting their orders from Rita, they land in Angel Grove Park and attempt to find the lamp. They see it in the middle of the park where Squatt picks it up and starts to rub it.

"No you idiot," Baboo scolds him, "we have to take it to Rita."

"I'm just cleaning it," as he continues to rub.

"You're going to release the genie," Baboo continues to scold him

Rita watches from her telescope and snarls, "What are those two buffoons doing?"

The lamp begins to shake as it leaps out of Squatt's hands and bounces around on the ground.

Goldar watches them as well and snarls, "I'm going to kill those two."

The two idiots stand in horror as the genie appears. His head resembles that of a rat and wearing genie attire. He cracks his neck and then his back stretching.

"Man two hundred thousand years in that lamp really cramps you up."

"Are you a genie?" asks Squatt still shaking.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" He answers, in a sarcastic tone.

"Looks like those two did something right after all," Rita remarks, laughing.

"About time," Goldar mutters

"What was that?" Rita snaps.

"Nothing, my queen," Goldar quickly responds.

The genie appears in the castle on the moon, Rita quickly begins ordering the Genie around to destroy the rangers.

"Why should I do that? You didn't free me."

"I am the one who ordered these two nit wits to free you!" yells Rita, pointing at Baboo and Squatt.

"Really? You could have fooled me," the genie retorts.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Do as I say or it's back in the lamp for you!" Rita orders.

"Fine," he then lowers his voice, "I hate her."

"Now, we are sure to win this time," she exclaims cackling.

Monday has finally arrived as Billy tries to put on makeup at Kim's locker but doing a lousy job at it. The lipstick is all over his face, the eye shadow isn't even on his eyes, and the glasses are a skew on his face. He then notices Kim coming up to him.

"So, Kim how was it with my family?"

"It was interesting to say the least," Kim replies.

"Well, mine was interesting as well before your father tried to decapitate me with a sword!"

Kim laughs and shakes her head, "Did you refuse to get up at six?"

"That is not the point! Your family is not normal," Billy exclaims in disgust.

"Yeah, well, your family isn't either you have a lab in your room"

"So, and what is this special powers thing you have? I mean your brother Kyle dumped pasta all over me without even lifting a finger!"

Kim just laughs even harder.

"Let me guess you sent him to his room?"

"I did, but tell me this, what are you? I mean I hadn't thought about it before but your knowledge in fighting is greater than all of us."

"We need to discuss it in private," She replies.

"Where would that be?"

Before Kim could say anything the rest of the gang shows up.

Kim and Billy continue to bicker a little bit. "You ruined my cooking class," She shouts at Billy.

"At least I did not cause a computer to explode!" Billy retorts.

Jason questions, "What is with you two?"

"Ask little, miss princes," Billy sneers.

"Billy?" Trini asks the female body who is thought was her best female friend.

Billy nods his head in the little body and Trini turns to Kim.

"Kimberly, is that you in there?"

"Yeah it is," Kim snarls.

"What happened to you guys?" asks Zack.

"Billy's machine malfunctioned causing us to switch," Kim explains.

"Wow, freaky," as Zack's eyes widened.

Before they could continue this crazy conversation their communicators go off.

"Yes Zordon?"

"Rangers, get here immediately. Zordon says it's urgent." states Alpha.

_When hasn't it been an emergency when Zordon calls?_ Kim thought

"We're on our way," Jason responds as they teleport out of there.

Meanwhile at Ernie's Bar Bulk was treating himself to a foot long sandwich in Skull's body.

"Give me a piece of that."

"No, this may be your body but I'm starving. Boy, when I'm done I'm going to kill that geek," Bulk snarls.

"Yeah, you go kill that geek."

"Skull, do me a favor."

"Shut up?"

"Yeah, it's bad enough being in your body but it's another thing hearing you making me sound like an idiot!"

"Fine," Skull says as he sits and watches Bulk eat the sandwich

At the Command Center as the kids arrive the alarms are going off like crazy as Alpha frantically runs around pushing at the different consoles.

" Ayeyaiyai! Where is that lamp?"

Billy then steps forward to help the little robot, "Let me assist you with that Alpha?"

Alpha turns and sees Kimberly's body standing there

"Kimberly, get away from the control panel." Alpha scolds her, or what the robot thinks is Kim.

"I'm over here Alpha nowhere near the controls," Kim says

Alpha turns and sees Billy's body standing there scratching his head. He looks back at who he thinks is Kimberly and then at Billy who does a little girlie wave.

"I'm so confused."

The others laugh at the situation because they know what's going on.

"Don't worry Alpha, we were a bit surprised as well," Zack comments as he puts his hand on Alpha's shoulders.

"What exactly has happened?" Zordon questions.

"I miscalculated on a machine I built and it transferred Kim and me into each other's bodies," answers Billy.

"Try a lot!" Kimberly scolds Billy.

"Affirmative."

"Rita has unleashed a dark genie that has been trapped in his lamp for two hundred years," says Zordon.

"Wonderful," Kim says sarcastically.

"Our only hope is to find his lamp but I am having trouble pin pointing the location," worries Alpha.

"You can do it"

Alpha then leaps up for joy, "It's in Angel Grove Park!"

"Well let's do it guys," Jason orders.

Back on the moon, Rita is looking through her telescope turns around infuriated and Squatt and Baboo.

"You idiots! You left the lamp on Earth!"

"We are sorry Rita."

"Grr, Goldar send down a group of putties to retrieve that lamp!"

"Yes, my queen."

As the five teenagers teleport to the park, the lap is located in the exact location Alpha had informed them. Zack picks it up tossing it around.

"Man, this is too easy."

Suddenly putties appear.

"Alright everyone, spread out!" commands Jason.

They all spread out and Zack beings his dance, incorporating martial arts into it.

"Time for the Zack man to show off his moves."

The gang focuses on the battle but attempts to hide a laugh.

"Zack, pay attention," Jason shouts.

Jason blocks a kick from one of the putties and countering with a hard punch to the gut followed by high kick going downward sending the putty to the ground.

Trini back flips to avoid a hit but grabs onto another putty with her legs flipping them in the process

Kimberly is performing backwards somersaults avoiding strikes from multiple putties. She lands on her feet as a smirk comes across her face.

"Feels good to at least have some power," she utters.

Km sticks out her hand unleashing some energy which sent the putties to the ground. It may not have been as strong as she is used to but it did get the job down.

She contacts Billy telepathically

_Billy you have to use some of my powers _

"What?" Billy asks out loud

_Keep it down will you; I'm trying to help you._ Kim scolds him mentally.

_Sorry._

_You still have a lot of my Jedi powers but I also have some._

_A Jedi! That only exists in Star Wars! _A shocked Billy says_._

_Billy, calm your butt down now. _

_I apologize, Kim. What do you suggest I do? _Billy continues the telepathic conversationas numerous amount of putties approach him.

_Let out a shockwave._

_How?_

_Let the energy flow out your body in a circle. _

Billy closed his eyes concentrating on Kim's instructions. He lunges his hand forward as a much larger shockwave than Kim comes out of his hand causing all the putties to fall.

_Wow, did I perform that?_

_Yes, you did Billy_

The rest of the gang regrouped as the putties disappeared as Jason picks up the lamp.

"Alright, we got it. Let's bring it back to Zordon"

The team teleports back to the Command Center while Rita closely watches from her telescope is outraged.

"I hate those power rangers," Rita howls, "They give me a headache."

"Those stinkin' kids took my lamp!" screams the genie.

"Shut up," Rita snarls.

"Listen, I could destroy those rangers for you," suggests the genie.

"Go and do your thing."

"Great! It's been a long time since I have seen some action. By the way, it will cost you."

"What will it cost me?" Rita sneers.

"Three wishes."

"Fine, I wish for you to go down and beat the rangers."

"Your wish is my command."

"Oh, can I make the second wish?" claps Squatt.

"You idiot that's the only one we need."

Squatt slumps over in depression.

The five teenagers wait patiently for Zordon to give them their orders of how to defeat the genie. The blaring noise of the alarm echoes through the command center.

"Just great," Kim mutters.

"Ayeyaiyai. The genie is attacking Angel Grove!"

"Let's do it rangers," Jason commands, "Back to action."

Kimberly and Billy tired to morph but realized they were in the wrong bodies. They laugh as they realize at how routine it had been for them to call out their own morphing calls. Kim then yells out Billy's morphing call instead of her own. Billy realizes that he has to become the pink ranger for a battle and inwardly groans.

The rangers find the genie standing in the middle of a plaza, tapping its shoe.

"About time you guys showed up," The genie snaps.

"Your finished genie!" Jason yells.

"Well guess what so are you!"

Jason was the first to charge with his sword in hand. Once he approaches the genie he begins swinging his sword but it phases right through the genie.

"Huh what happened?" Jason inquires

"That's the best you got?"

The genie takes out his own staff slashing Jason across the chest. Zack and Trini then jump in as well. They both receive the same treatment as Jason.

"We need to get more information on the genie," Billy announces.

Kim then gets an idea and passes it along to Billy.

_Billy, use my Jedi powers like you did before on the genie _

_You sure about that, Kim?_ Billy inquires telepathically.

_Trust me we can do it together_, Kim answers.

_If you say so. _

They both lunge at the genie with Billy concentrating on the genie's movements pushing him as he phases sending him back. The genie jumps in the air followed by Kim who does a force push of her own which impends the genie in the ground.

They both unleashed shockwaves as they attack.

"That's it now I'm pissed!" screams the genie.

Just then Rita appears right beside him.

"Evil wand, make my monster grow"

The genie laughs as he looks down upon the rangers.

"Look, I'm on top of the world!"

We need Dino Zord power now!" Jason commands.

The zords arrive and the battle begins.

"You think those things can stop me?" The genie sneers

The rangers form the Megazord engaging the genie

"Oh, I'm so scared," mocked the genie.

"Let's take him down rangers," Jason orders.

They went for a left hook but the genie disappeared before they could hit him.

How could this guy know Transformers?" puzzles Zack.

"He must have watched it or something," Kim comments.

_"Rangers,"_ a voice contacts them

"We read you Alpha," responds Jason.

_"_Rangers, I am opening up a portal to the dark dimension sending his lamb through it. It should also open up another one for the genie."

"Copy that," Jason says, "Let's send this genie back to where it came"

Before they can react the genie puts them on the ground holding a drill in his hands.

"Wonderful," Kim mutters

"Always did want to drill holes," the genie laughs.

"Whoa!" Trini shouts. They attempt to flip the genie.

_Kim, are you there?_ Billy's words echo in Kim's head as the telepathic link is established.

_Yes I'm here._

_Is there a way that we could transfer your powers to the Megazord?_

_Possibly why? _

_If we can do that, then it should allow us the push we need to allow us to get the genie through the portal. _

_Well let's give it a shot but you have more power than I do so you will have to do it._

_Kim, I don't understand the nature of your powers!_

Kim rolls her eyes under her helmet_, We will work together, genius. _

Billy sighs_, What must I do?_

_Place your hands on the console and then focus your energy. _

"What are you doing, Billy?" Jason questions.

Billy ignores Jason's question as he follows Kim's instructions even though doubts enter his head.

_There are too many variables to consider, Kim._

_You are using logic over faith and you have to have faith when using my powers. _

Billy concentrates on the energy he has on the console as it starts to light up. He can feel the energy flow through him as the control room gets brighter blinding everyone in it.

"What is going on?" Jason shouts.

_"Rangers,"_ a voice commands, _"Is everything alright?"_

The entire Megazord is glowing as it grabs the drill removing it from harm's way as the genie expresses shock.

"I don't know Zordon, our power level is going off the scale!" exclaims Trini.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Jason shouts again

Billy doesn't answer as he continues to concentrate as the Megazord gets back on its feet staring the genie down.

"Jason, call for the power sword now!" Billy shouts.

"I guess we just have to trust him," Zach states.

"Alright, we need the power sword!" Jason commands.

The megazord catches the power sword and uses the energy that it's receiving to send the genie into the dimension.

"I never got to see Broadway!" screams the genie.

"Yes, we did it!" Trini exclaims but something seems off

"Billy, where did that boost come from?" asks Jason.

"I just did some quick recalibrations to the Megazord," Billy explains and then contacts Kim through their telepathic link so they can have a private conversation, _Don't worry Kim, your secret is safe with me_.

Kim breathes a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what he just said but it's good enough for me," laughs Zack.

Meanwhile on the moon, Rita turns to her henchman in disgust.

"Those rangers love to give me a headache," She mutters so she can only hear, "I'm getting a headache!"

Later on back at Billy's house, he goes through some adjusting and discovers what the problem was in the first place.

"Well everything is fully functional."

Billy and Kim step onto the machine as Zack pulls the switch. Both can feel a jolt course through their bodies. As the machine stops they look at each other to make sure it worked.

"Well, did it work?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, I feel back to my old self," Kim comments.

"Affirmative," acknowledges Billy as he takes back his glasses.

Just then Bulk and Skull came in wearing each other's clothes looking ridiculous.

"Please guys," Skull confidently says.

"Alright you two get in."

"Next time don't fool around with other people's things," scolds Trini.

"Yeah yeah," Bulk says.

Skull walks over to Billy putting his arm around him.

"Do you think I could borrow your mind for my math test this week?"

"You'll never learn," Billy says as he shoves skull's arm off his shoulder.

After the gang leaves with the idiots, Billy pulls Kim aside.

"Never let me read your mind again."

"Deal. Just be careful when you come over to my house from now on."

"Deal, just one question though."

"What?"

"Why haven't you told anyone or Zordon about this before?"

"I didn't think they would understand"

"Our lives have to switch to the unexplained so I think the rest of the gang would, but it is up to you."

"Wait what?"

"I am saying you tell them when you're ready."

"I think Zordon might know already though."

"How?"

"Remember when you all left the room?"

"Yes"

"Well he said something to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'You are special Kimberly, more so than the others.'"

"I would imply that says he does. Like I said before your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Billy."

"Possiblily what does he look like?"

Author's Note: Kimberly now has someone to share her secret with but how long until the others find out. Also, check a trailer we made for the story under my profile.


	4. Trouble In The Sky

Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for the story and members of Kim's family.

Sky Trouble

The blaring alarm enters Kim's mind and she inwardly groans, as it was her normal wake up time. She fumbles out of the bed and throws her work out fit on. Once she gets downstairs she notices someone else is with her father.

Ben bows as does the other one and they get into fighting stances. The stranger swings around with a right hook as Ben blocks.

Ben teases the stranger, "Brother, you know you have to do better than that."

"Oh yeah," he responds. He puts distance between himself and Ben gathering energy for a push as Ben does the same.

The force of the blast throws them backwards into a wall making them wince a bit but get right back up and exchange blows. The stranger decides to get tricky as Ben attacks him with a hook by doing a sweep kick.

The stranger than sits on Bens back pulling him into a wrestling move called arm bar. Ben decides to call it quits as he taps out.

"You're getting soft in your old age, Ben," says the stranger, as he helps him up.

Kim laughs making her presence known, "Didn't mom say that to you earlier this month, Dad?

"Kimmie! You're getting more beautiful each time I see you."

"Uncle Shen, you say that every time you see me."

"What else would I say to my favorite niece?"

Kim rolls her eyes, "I'm your only niece."

"You got me there," Shen comments, laughing.

"How are Aunt Karen and Anton?" Kim asks.

"They are still on Yavin, Karen suggested I take a break."

"You're always busy. You earned that break."

"Thanks Ben."

"Kim, your uncle would like to spend the day with you," Ben announces.

Kim squeals a bit and rushes over to hug her uncle "How's flying over Angel Grove sound?" as he almost falls over catching Kim.

Kim laughs, "sound's fantastic"

"You get yourself ready then, you get a break from training as well," Ben acknowledges.

"Wonderful, at least dad can't push me around today," She replies smirking.

"What kind of training have you been doing?" asks Shen

"Oh just some saber training," Kim remarks off handily

"Just go get ready," points Ben.

Kim ran upstairs to get ready as the two brothers stood there.

"Ben, you can't keep holding her back like this," his older brother says.

"What do you mean, brother?

"Well, I mean dad had us start saber training when we each turned six. Don't tell me it is because she is your only daughter."

"What if it is because she's my only daughter?"

"Not a good enough excuse. Kim isn't little anymore Ben."

"She's still my daughter and I don't treat her badly when it comes to her training. I just did saber training the other day with her and she exceeded my expectations.

"Alright, then when will she get to build her own?"

"Soon as I train her well enough"

"You do that and don't make me come after you if she hasn't built her own saber by the end of the year!"

"What am I going to do with my brother?" Ben mutters.

font class="Apple-style-span" face="'Times New Roman', Times, serif"Some time later Kim comes down wearing a white dress as she joins the rest at the table while her mother is making breakfast.

"Morning everyone" Kim announces to her family.

"Good morning dear, I am making French toast this morning," her mother responds.

"Yum my favorite"

"Kim ready to fly around today?" asks Shen.

"Oh yeah," Kim exclaims.

"Well while you are doing that, your mother and I are taking the boys to the zoo."

"Monkeys!" exclaims Benny.

The whole family laughs at Benny

"I want to see the lions," says Kyle.

"Yeah because you're a lion yourself," Shen joked

"Or so he thinks," continues Ben.

Kyle playfully roars

They laugh at him again

"Of course you can't," She teases

"Ready to go Kim?"

"Of course"

"Have a good time princess."

Kim rolls her eyes at the nickname, but then says, "I will dad"

Kim kisses her family and then runs out the door. Shen looks back at his brother.

"Don't worry, I will take care of her," as he puts on a pair of sunglasses.

At the airfield, Shen and Kim were walking to an office to sign for a plane rent when Kim realizes she was going to meet her friends earlier today.

"Uncle Shen, I have to make a quick phone call," Kim informs him

"Go ahead I have to sign papers for the plane."

At Ernie's Jason was using a punching bag with Zack spotting him. Zack then turns his attention to a young African American girl who is using a hula hoop. Not paying attention the bag hit Zack in the face.

"Nice Zach, pay attention next time," Jason tells him. He extends a hand and picks the young man off the ground.

"Sorry Jase, I think I'm in love," still smiling over the girl.

"What?" Jason says resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"That is the girl of my dreams," Zach points to the girl.

"Go talk to her," Jason pushes

"Can you introduce me?"

"What the Zach man needs an introduction?"

"No, the Zach man does not need an introduction," as he goes off to talk to her.

Jason shakes his head at the African American

"Hey there baby, what's your name?"

"You are going to have to do better than that," Angela snaps

"I mean, names Zach, but everyone calls me the Zach man," as he reaches for her hand.

=0 A

"As if," Angela continues the tone, "No one in this lifetime would call you that." Gathering up her books she walks off.

Jason mouths ouch as Angela walks by.

"Guess I don't have the charm like I used to," Zach mutters

Hey guys, what is bugging Zach?" as Billy approaches.

"He tried to ask a girl out and got shoot down," Jason explains

"I am sorry Zach. Well Trini is on the phone with Kimberly, says she is going flying with her uncle."

Guess she is really getting her wings.

Meanwhile Rita is looking down on the rangers as usual grinning as she comes up with a plan.

"So, little Kimberly is going for a plane ride," she says with an evil grin.

"HAHA, let's get20her," Goldar states

"Not so fast Goldar, if we poison her uncles drink, a fatal crash will take place," states Finster.

"Wonderful," Rita exclaims.

"Oh, can I do it?" Squatt asks

"No, I'll do it," Baboo says excitedly

"Silence you idiots!" screams Rita.

They cower in the corner.

"Squatt, you go down and don't screw up!" orders Rita.

"Yes, ma'am," He replies

"I hope he doesn't mess up," mutters Goldar.

"What was that, you monkey with wings?" Rita announces in her shrill voice

"Nothing my queen, but what about the other rangers?"

"Finster send down slither's!"

"Right away my queen."

Meanwhile Squatt dumps the potion in the can

On the other side Shen calls for Kim, as she starts to walk she hears two annoying voices that she didn't want to.

"Oh great," She mutters, "Not those two"

"No, you can't," Kimberly begs just about

"Kim, can I talk to you for a second," motions Shen.

"Who are your friends?"

"They aren't my frie nds," Kim answers

**Needs something more in here as the job from Kim's response to what Shen says seems sudden**

"You two can come along," Shen waves.

Kim groans.

font class="Apple-style-span" face="'Times New Roman', Times, serif""Kim, it is our nature to welcome others."

Kim rolls her eyes at the comment because she knows it true.

Thank you Kim's uncle," says Bulk.

"Please, the name's Shen."/ div

Thank you Mr. Shen

Move out of the way Skull

"I can't."

Move your body to the left a bit.

Trying not to pay attention to them Kim notices how great Angel Grove looks from above.

"Man this is fantastic"

"I used to take your aunt up here a lot."

"Wish20she was with us now

"Yeah, she couldn't get away from her students and Anton is a handful."

Isn't he always?"

"True," Shen takes a sip of his drink and doses off a20bit.

"Uncle Shen are you alright?" Kim inquires.

"I'm fine Kim," as he struggles to stay awake.

"You don't seem like it," Kim mutters

Before Shen could answer he passed out and the plane starts to tumble downwards.

She raises her communicator to her lips

"Alpha, come in."

"We read you, Kimberly"

"Rita must have spiked my uncle's drink and I don't know how to fly a plane."

"We'll help you through it, Kimberly," Zordon's voice echoes

Then the alarms rings.

"AYE AYE AYE! We are done for!"

"Alpha calm down," Zordon advises

"You're right Zordon I'll send the other rangers."

"Kimberly hold on,"

Th e others teleport in as Jason asks what's going on.

"Rita has sent a monster"

"That is one ugly snake. I hate snakes," shudders Zach.

You'll be fine Zach," Trini tells him

"It's Morphin Time!" commands Jason.

The rangers teleport to the battle where they see the Slithers monster who has a giant cobra head and snakes as arms with hundreds smaller snakes making the legs.

"Man, that is one ugly monster," says Zack.

"Why does it have to be a snake?" Zack mutters under his breath

"Let's get him!" as Jason pul ls out his sword running towards the monster.

Billy sumons his power lance and begins slashing the snake but Jason gets thrown back before Billy can get even close.

"You okay man?" Zack questions him.

"This guy is tougher than he looks," answers Jason.

"We have to find a weakness somehow," Trini comments .

"Zordon do you read me?" Kim questions after her uncle and the two school bullies are knocked out.

Alpha I'm flying a plane," Kim informs the little robot.

Kim keeps slapping uncle Shen and shouting his name before she makes the call

"Zordon, anybody, can you hear me?" She shouts into her communicator

"Yes Kimberly, we will help land the plane," answers Zordon.

(Zordon indicates her altitude before he says that)

"Alright Kimberly, follow my instructions," Alpha states

"Hold it as steady as you can then slowly pull the controls back towards you," Alpha instructs.

Bulk and Skull wake up from a nap and notice that Kim is flying.

"Oh look Kim is flying the plane," says a sleepy Skull.

"She's flying the plane!" they both stare wide eyed at each before passing out.

"Alpha I'm headed towards the mountains," Kim shouts into her communicator. "Turn the wheel 20° it will take you approximately 40 second's to complete a 180°," Alpha instructs her.

"We have contacted Angel Grove air tower they will have an ambulance waiting when you land," Alpha informs her.

"Ease off the throttle and slowly push the controls away from you," Alpha explains

It's a little bumpy but it's as smooth as she can get it with the traffic control blasting her with what was the emergency and you are not safe to land

Not listening, Kim lands the plane and takes off her seatbelt quickly to go help her friends.

"Kim, where are you going?" asks Shen as he wakes up.

"I have to go I'm sorry" She says

"Go where?"

"I can't explain," She says and then yells over her shoulder, "I'll call you later"

She shouts at slither's, "Leave my friends alone" She then shoots an arrow at slithers. The arrow that slither's was holding was sliced in half

"You pink brat, putties attack!" Slithers screams.

The putty with a blade for a right arm charges at Kim. Smirking beneath her helmet she moves the bow vertically causing it to extend on both sides becoming a staff.

The other rangers are confused at what's going on.

A putty with a blade in place of its ride hand approaches Kim.

You're not going to get me that easily Kim taunts as she slices the putty with her blade.

Kim quickly approaches her friends and slashes the "ropes" holding them

"Let's do it," Kim agrees.

"Bring them together!" commands the red ranger.

Kim quickly presses a button to return her staff to a bow.

Her and the other rangers perform the power cannon and blast Slithers into oblivion.

"I hate those stinking power rangers!"

"If it hadn't been for that stinking pink ranger," Goldar mumbles.

"What was that you flying baboon!"

"I said my queen that the pink ranger always seems to pull them out of danger. She also has skills that far exceed the others."

"You're right Goldar. Mmm," Rita ponders a minute, "We should capture her and torture her"

Goldar smiles as wanting to be the one to do it.

"Let me go my queen," Goldar states, a begging expression in his eyes

"Very well Goldar, we will wait for the right moment and then the rangers will be helpless!" as she lets out a crackling laugh.

Everyone went over to Kim's house after the battle in order to ask her questions about what happened during the battle.

Her parents were out for the evening. "Kim, how did you complete the metamorphosis of your bow?"

"What I can't have a weapon like the rest of you?"

"You can but yours changed into a staff.

"I have to ask Zordon why my bow is able to do that

"Kim, can I have a word with you?" calls her father.

"Sure dad"

Kim says goodbye to her friends and finds her father in the dinning room with her uncle present and a small box at the center of the table.

"What is this dad?"

"Your uncle was just telling me how you landed the plane."

"What about it?" Her voice was a bit snappy but was confused

"That was very brave of you Kim, you didn't panic and you stuck to your instincts."

"Which is why we both want to give you this," as Shen places the box in her hands.

"Should I open it?" Go ahead."

Kim opens and sees small metallic pieces with a pink crystal in the middle?"

What is this?

Those Kim, are the pieces to your very own light-saber," says Shen.

"Wow so I get to build it?"

"Yes you get to build it' but you must do it with your mind."

"Why must I use the force?"

"Because it teaches you complete concentration and allow you to make it any shape you want.

Alright tell Aunt Karen I say hi, and then Shen takes the teleportation system back to Yavin.

Kim goes to bed anxious to build her very own light-saber.

Author's Note: We apologize for being late, real life had been busy. Pinkranger and I would like to introduce a new member for the story, Genocide Chaos. We are currently working on the first episode of the Green Ranger Saga. Ideas are always welcome!


	5. Green Ranger Saga Part 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Power Rangers or Star Wars References. Just the story and characters we created.

Author's Note: I apoligize that it has been awhile since we have posted a chapter but I had school to finish first. Now we are back and the Green Ranger Saga is about to begin.

Green Ranger Saga Part 1

Kim grumbles as she walks down the stairs and meanders into the kitchen before heading down to the basement.

Ben turns to see his daughter. "Good morning princess."

Ben receives a glare from Kim as hears the nickname. She is really has never liked that nickname because she didn't feel like a princess.

"Dad, you know I'm old enough to be called Kim or honey," she whines.

"You will never be too old for me to call you princess, Kim."

"Did you bring down the pieces?"

"I have them right here," she says as she grabs them out of the case.

"Excellent, now dump the pieces on the floor and sit beside them."

Kim listens to her father as she sits next to these tiny pieces wondering how this could make a lightsaber.

While also wondering what Rita might have planned in regards to an attack and what time she needs to be at the Youth Center to cheer on Jason in the tournament plus the normal stuff she has to deal with like school and jedi training.

"Kim, too much is going on in your head, relax and close your eyes," instructs Ben

The pieces lift into the air and try to come together but fall back to the ground.

"I can kind of see it in my mind but it looks like a mess of parts not a working weapon.

"Use that to your advantage, Kim," Her father tells her.

Kim begins to slowly put the pieces together more focused this time. But all of a sudden hers eyes opened and all the pieces fell to the floor.

"Kim, what is it?" asks her father.

"I don't think I can do this"

"When you learn to quiet your mind."

Just then Kim's mom came on the intercom.

"Kim, time to go to school."

Kim rushes up the stairs and throws on her pink top and a floral skirt. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiles and runs a brush through it quickly before picking up the curling iron to round off the bottom

"Kim, dear, no running in the house," her mom yells as she zips by.

"Sorry, mom, I can't be late," She shouts back as she rushes out the door.

"What's so important today?" questions her father as he picks up little Ben who is giggling.

"I don't know. I just feel like something very unexpected is going to happen," Kim replies

"Like what?" Her mother inquires

"I don't know, some feeling."

Kim patiently opens her locker with ease and grabs a few books when Bulk and Skull come up next to her.

"Want a date with me?" Skull asks Kim.

"Skull, give up. I'll never date you," Kim states firmly.

"Come on, Kim. You know you want me," Skull says as he puts his arm around her.

Kim instantly shrugs it off.

"Get away from me now," Kim snarls. Sensing a new presence behind her, she glances out of her peripheral vision. Noticing a dark figure coming up next to her and knew it was one of her friends.

"Everything alright here, Kim?" Zack questions.

"Nothing I can't handle," Kim states, knowing the African American teenager is trying to protect her.

"Are you sure about that Kim?" Zack questions her.

"Yeah I'm sure," Kim replies to Zack and then turns to Bulk and Skull, "You better leave me alone or you'll regret it."

"Makes us!"

"Yeah, make us!"

Kim makes it seem like she wants both of the boys but secretly she despises both of them and has force lighting power up in her hands as she places both arms around their shoulders and gives them a light shock.

Bulk and Skull jump slightly and are surprised that Kim did that. "Sorry boys, I guess I got a little static from my locker," Kim quickly explains and laughs as the two run off.

"What was that about?" Zack puzzles as he looks at Kim.

"Nothing," Kim quickly plays it off

"We better get to class," Zack states.

"Yeah, and remember that Jason has his tournament match later."

"I couldn't forget that," Kim informs him, with a giant smile.

"Jason bragged about it for a while anyways," Kim, reminds him.

Later that day Kim could tell that Jason was nervous and everyone else was trying to calm him down. Out of the corner of her eye Kim caught a glimpse at Jason's challenger who was practicing kicks.

"Oh, he's cute," Kim mutters.

Trini who can't help but notice comes over to her friend, "See someone interesting, Kim?"

"Huh?" Kim snaps out of her trance.

The match starts and Jason faces the new guy. Jason performs a high jump kick but the guy ducks under jabbing him in the stomach.

"Point!" yells the referee.

Kim cheers for the new guy but everyone stares at her.

Trini glares at her a bit and Kim gives a sheepish look to her

Jason punches towards the chest but the challenger dodges it and performs a sweep kick. Jason quickly jumps over it. The long haired challenger stands up as Jason stays in a fighting stance. Jason then performs a scissor kick. The opponent backs up but Jason is prepared for it and executes a perfect tornado kick. It hits the guy's chest knocking him on the ground.

"Point," The ref yells out.

"Alright, this is the final round," The announcer says into the mike.

Jason lashes out his leg to do a round house kick but his opponent has other ideas and does a roundhouse kick as well. The legs clash in mid air causing both to almost wince in pain.

"The match is over, ending with a tie," says the announcer.

Jason extends his hand to his opponent, "Good match man."

"Yeah, you too. I haven't had a match like that in a while," the opponent says

They both say goodbye as Kim tries to get one last look at this mysterious boy before he grabs a gym bag and heads out.

"Stop gawking over my opponent," Jason teases.

"Her facial expressions are producing flirtatious results," states Billy.

Kim walks off embarrassed as she tries not to make a smartass remark to her friends.

The next morning Kim seems more joyful than usual.

"I knew it. Which one do you fall for?" her father says, standing at the door while she gets ready in the bathroom.

"How do you even know it's one of the boys that you know?" Kim comments with a bit of teasing

"You have known those three all your life. It was only a matter of time before you started to like them more."

"Maybe it's a new boy, Daddy."

"Even worse," Ben Senior groans.

"Just let me get ready. You don't want me to be late for school now do you?"

"No, go ahead and remember you have training after you get home from hanging out with your friends."

She rolls her eyes, but receives a glare from her dad

"You better get going, Kim, but I will find this boy and use a mind trick on him to stay away from you," jokes her father.

"Yeah right," Kim taunts back.

Kimberly kisses her dad goodbye and sprints out the door to school.

Entering the school, Kim heads to her locker. As she spins the dial for her combination, Bulk and Skull head her way. Kim inwardly groans.

"Hey there pretty one, how would you like a date with one of us?" asks Bulk as he uses a breath mint.

"Yeah," responds Skull followed by an annoying laugh.

"Come on, Kimberly, you know you want to," leans in Bulk.

Kim gets ready to use her powers to get rid of them, but hears a voice from behind.

"You heard the lady."

Kim stops for a moment and looks at a young man with long brown hair, a plaid green shirt, and a darker green shirt underneath. His dark green pants matched his top. He approaches the closer of the two bullies

"Oh, the new kid, well you need to be taught a lesson," says Bulk.

"Yeah, teach you a lesson."

"Do you like being his parrot?" the young man taunts

Both boys get infuriated and ready to charge but the young man starts displaying karate moves and a fast paced making their heads spin.

The bullies fall backwards and then pick themselves off the ground

"Maybe, we will teach you that lesson some other time," Bulk states as they get back up and run away.

Kim can't help herself from laughing and looks to the young man whom she recognizes from yesterday.

"Sorry miss, didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine. They always try to get me to date them," Kim says to him

"Seems like it. I'm Tommy, by the way. My family just moved here," extending his hand.

"Kim, and welcome to Angel Grove," She says taking his hand

"Thanks. Well I got to get to class, but I will see you around, Kim."

As Tommy walks off, Kim tries to think about getting him to stay then remembers that she is meeting her friends later.

"Do you want to join us at the youth center after school?" Kim questions Tommy.

"Sure, that would be great."

"Where's your first class?"

"Science Lab but I don't know where that is."

"I am heading that way so I'll show you around," Kim states

"Thank you."

While they are walking down the halls little did they know that Rita is watching and laughing at them.

"I'll somehow get him to be my new evil ranger," She sneers

"Him, no offense to you my empress why some low life," asks Goldar.

"He is evenly matched against the red ranger," Rita explains

Goldar growls under his teeth as the red and pink ranger are his main rivals.

After school, as Tommy is walking to meet Kim and the others when a great wind comes in and Rita appears right above him.

"TOMMY!" Rita yells into the sky.

"Who are you?"

"Your new mistress," she states

She laughs as she teleports Tommy to her palace on a bed wrapped like a mummy. Rita then begins to chant some mystical words to make Tommy evil.

"Now come forth, my evil green ranger!"

Tommy rises as the wraps fall off and his eyes glow green.

"How can I serve my empress?"

"Destroy the power rangers," Rita commands

Rita then proceeds to tell him all of the rangers' identities as he morphs into the green ranger. His costume is like the other rangers except green with a large golden shield covering his upper torso.

"Now first, I want you to destroy Zordon.

Tommy is able to enter the Commend Center ready to do whatever it takes to carry out his mistress's needs

"Ah! Who are you?" asks Alpha as Tommy stuffs a disk into his back.

"You are brainwashed green ranger," Zordon states

"No, old man! I am the green ranger and she is my queen."

He then proceeds to pull out all of the consoles.

"Tommy, don't!" screams Zordon as he loses his connection with this world.

Meanwhile in the youth center, the gang was sitting at their table doing homework.

Kim then comes in all upset. She sits at the table with her heads in her hands. Kim's brown hair falling forward into her eyes.

"What's wrong, little sis?" asks Jason, who puts his hand on his shoulders.

"Something's wrong at our other hang out spot," Kim explains.

Before the others could say anything Alpha came onto the communicator but his voice was distorted. It sounds high pitched

"Power rangers help," the little robot managed to say.

The rangers tried to teleport but couldn't get through.

"Looks like we are have to walk," Zach comments

"On the contrary, I have experimenting with a device that should get us to the command center," Billy exclaims.

"What is it?" Trini questions

"You will see,"

They head off to Billy's house to see nothing but a Bug Car in the garage.

"So, what are your assumptions?"

"Well the teleportation system is most likely malfunctioning do to subatomic principles," Billy states

"Let's do it," commands Jason.

They all get into the car and Billy starts up the engines and the car starts to fly.

"Do you know how to get there?" Kim questions

"Affirmative."

The car flies right into the command center from the top. As the gang comes out of the car they are shocked to see the destruction and stare in horror at it

"What happened here?" "The wiring is all taken apart," Jason notices

Kim then looks over to see that Zordon is nowhere in sight.

"Where is Zordon?"

"Rangers, attacked, Zordon gone," mumbles Alpha.

"Looks like his voice recognition is malfunctioning," Billy explains

Billy scans Alpha and notices a disk in his back. He pulls it out at Alpha goes back to his normal self.

"Aye aye aye," Alpha states

"Alpha, what happened here?" asks Jason.

"Where's Zordon?"

"The green ranger came here and did something," Alpha explains.

"Green ranger?" puzzles Zach.

Before Alpha could answer they see on the glob that Goldar is attacking the city.

"Can we still morph?"

"Only one way to find out. It's morphin' time!" calls out Jason.

They arrive on the scene and waste no time calling the zords and forming the megazord as Goldar as already grown.

"You're going down Goldar," Jason shouts

"This time rangers, you're going down."

Little did they know that the green ranger was waiting off to the side and is ready to make his move. He jumps into the megazord right where the rangers were.

Kim stands up ready to fight. She grabs the green rangers shoulder and activates her force powers to throw him out of the megazord The green ranger's shield protects him from Kim's power and he proceeds to tear up the consoles.

Billy gets behind him and attempts to kick the evil ranger in his head

Green ranger turns around grabbing Billy's leg and throwing him out of the megazord.

They both mirror each other's moves

It was very rare they got in a hit on each other

Jason then does a high that the green ranger ducks under kicking him in the stomach knocking him back. Jason grabs his stomach.

Kim then goes to try to take him on to see if she can find a weakness. She fights a different style than Jason as she noticed Jason's style had no affect on the evil green ranger. Kim using her skills in fighting she tries to make a dent but this ranger's skills surpasses her.

"I'm going to have to train harder," She mutters to herself.

The green ranger then takes her blaster switching it to blade mode and throwing it right at her. If it weren't for her ranger uniform she would be dead. Green ranger then disappears leaving no trace. They decide to return to the command center.

"How could that happen Zordon?" Jason wonders. (Zordon is missing as stated just before the megazord battle)

"Yeah we could barely put a scratch on him," Kim states.

"I feel like I am to blame," sorrows Alpha.

They then hear a voice from the viewing globe which turns out to be the green ranger's.

"I am here to bring the sole destruction of the power rangers once and for all for my empress Rita," vows the green ranger.

"We can't let him continue," Jason commands

"I'm with you, Jason," steps in Kim.

"We all are man," Zach states

The green ranger laughs as they all wonder what their next move is.

To be continued.

Author's Note: This will not be the same Green Ranger Saga you remember. Suprises and secrets will come to Kim's world. Stay tuned.


	6. Green Ranger Saga 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers or Star Wars but do own the concept of the story.

GRS 2

Meanwhile back on the moon, Rita still enjoying the first loss the Power Rangers had suffered comes up with the next phase of her plan.

"HAHAHA, finally we can begin phase two of my plan!"

"Yes, the time has come to crush the Power Rangers, my queen. We should give the Green Ranger the sword of darkness," responds Finster.

"Excellent idea, Finster! You remember the sword of darkness do you?"

"Of course, my queen, when your Black Knight fought and defeated Zordon over 10,000 years ago he took his sword and presented to you as a gift. The sword should keep him on your spell forever."

"Excellent, now we must find a way to get rid of their fearless leader."

Goldar smiled at his empresses plan to get rid of the red ranger. He hated both the red and pink rangers with a passion. The chance to get rid of either one of them would be grand; but before they could start on their plan there was a mocking laugh in the background.

"Ha,ha,ha,he,he,he,ho,ho,ho. And I thought my jokes were bad."

Out of the shadows came a dark figure. He had a Glasgow smile, uneven white makeup, and greasy green hair wearing a dark rope.

"Who are you and how did you get in here? Goldar, get rid of this fool!" demanded Rita.

Goldar wasted no time to apprehend this intruder. The figure smiled as he held out his hand and Goldar stopped holding his throat as if it was being choked. He knelt to the ground gasping for air as the dark stranger laughed and then pulled a type of handle from his belt. At the flick of a switch a red blade extended as he put it to Goldar's neck. Before he could do anything another mysterious hand touched his shoulder.

"Ah, come on, just give me a few moments with him."

"Now, Lord Comedor, is that anyway to treat our new friends?"

This next figure was wearing black armor and had the head of a lizard.

Rita quivered in fear as she figured who these beings might be, "Who are you?"

The lizard spoke, "My name is Balthazar and this is Darth Comedor."

"To what do we have the honor of your presence my lords?"

"We have come to assist you about a certain pink ranger," answered Balthazar.

"What do you know of the pink ranger?" Goldar demanded.

"Let's just say we know a big secret about her," Darth Comedor responded with a smile.

"I'm listening."

Elsewhere, Kimberly was with Billy at the Command Center helping him repair the damage that Green Ranger had done. They were looking at Alpha whose back was open with hundreds of wires crossing each other.

"I appreciate your help Kimberly with repairing the Command Center."

"It's no problem Billy. I just wish we could figure out a way to bring back Zordon."

Billy assured his friend by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We will find a way. Now let's see what we can do about Alpha."

Kimberly nodded and both proceeded to their little robot friend. Kimberly remembering her childhood where she played with wires on machines analyzed the circuitry. She took a screwdriver and ran it through the wires.

"That should do it, turn him on."

Billy did so and Alpha rebooted himself flinging his arm around.

"Aye-hi-hi. Dude, dudette."

Laughter erupted from the two teenagers. Kimberly happy to see her little robot friend alright kissed him on the head. Even though he didn't have a face you could tell he was blushing. She glanced at her watch looking at the time.

"Oh gosh, I promised Trini I would meet her at Ernie's to study for our math test."

"Go ahead, Alpha and I will continue things here."

Kim thanked her friend and stepped outside the Command Center using her speed to zip away. Meanwhile in the outskirts of Angel Grove, Rita teleported Tommy to face his test, Goldar stepped forward.

"Are you ready to serve your empress?"

"Yes, I am."

"You will be testing using only your own skills against a squad of putties."

Tommy nodded and readied himself has the putties surrounded him. He throws a punch into one of the putties taking them out one by one. Watching as the putties disintegrated, he kicks a putty then sweep kicks another punching it in its chest. He has six more putties until they are all defeated. He does his signature flying kick. With the battle over Tommy stood victorious as the sword of darkness appeared in his hand. His eyes glowed green as he smiled swinging the sword around getting the feel of it.

"Excellent, my green ranger, now I want you to go to the school and meet up with Kimberly, we have a little surprise for her."

"If it pleases you, my empress, the destruction of the power rangers will be starting with the pink ranger."

He raised his sword in the sky and it let out a green lightning storm, Tommy teleported to Angel Grove High School where he headed inside the school only to be stopped by Bulk and Skull.

"Where you going newbie? We still have that lesson to teach you."

"Yeah, teach you a lesson."

Tommy smirked as his eyes glowed staring down the two idiots. Both stepped back at the look of his eyes and started to run away. Tommy let out a green beam from his eyes aiming at their feet which sent the two flying into a nearby dumpster. He smiled as he flipped his power coin and headed inside.

"Bulky, what was that?"

"I don't know but he needs to get his eyes checked."

Kimberly walked the halls and noticed Tommy at his locker. She was still disappointed that he never showed and was curious what his reason was.

"Hi Tommy."

Tommy just gave her a quick stare and continued with taking out his books.

"You never showed up the other day."

"Something came up."

"Oh well you could have called."

"Look! I'm a big boy Kimberly. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Well excuse me!"

Infuriated Kimberly marched off disgusted at what he just said. Little did she know that Tommy made sure no one else was around and used his power coin to zap Kimberly teleporting her away. As she rematerialized she saw she was in a dark small room. She felt a cold shudder as a voice came from behind.

"Hello pink ranger."

She turned around to see Goldar; she reached out for her morpher but noticed it was missing.

"Looking for this pink ranger or should I say Jedi?"

Kimberly was shocked at how could he know her secret.

Sorry for the long wait. We have all been busy with our lives and decided it's time to get back in the saddle. Stay tuned for part 3. Our version may be longer than the original.


	7. Green Ranger Saga Part 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or Power Rangers just the story concept and any characters that are created especially for this story.

Green With Evil Part 3: Fight For Kim's Life

"How could you possibly know that?!" Kim exclaimed. Goldar approached her slowly with his sword close to his side.

"That's my little secret," he responded with a devilish smile.

Meanwhile back at the Command Center the gang begin wondering where Kim is.

"Kim is missing. She was supposed to meet us here after school," informed Jason as he paced the Command Center.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Zach, as he leaned up against a console.

Billy's face instantly washed over with horror as he thought what if Rita figured out her secret. Billy crossed his arms as he thought about what was happening.

"Guys, I have a hypothesis," responded Billy.

"What?" Zach inquired. His face washed with confusion.

"She has been keeping a secret from all of us. I recently inquired about it when we switched bodies but I kept it to myself out of respect that she would tell the rest of you one day." Billy's face became solemn as he said this.

"What is that, Billy?" Trini inquired as she continued concentrating on replacing wires to consoles.

"Kim is a Jedi like of what you would see from Star Wars and Rita might have found out and decided to capture her."

Everyone's eyes widened with shock. Dropping the items they had in their hands.

"Billy, are you telling us that Kim is an alien?" questioned Zack trying to maintain his composure.

"Not exactly," Billy responded, "Her father is human as well as her mother but they have incredible abilities." He explained as he continued to fix the consoles.

"What do you know of her abilities, Billy?" Jason inquired.

"I know enough. I also know how intense her training is for being a Jedi," Billy explained as he connected a couple wires.

"That would explain her fighting capabilities," pondered Trini.

"I can't believe she kept this from us!" exclaimed Zack.

"Zack calm down," Jason ordered, "She had a good reason."

Zack calmed a bit but still felt betrayed. Anger was written all over his face. Before they could discuss it further the alarm went off. The rangers gathered around the viewing globe seeing the Green Ranger calling them out to battle.

"Rangers, if you want to defeat me so bad. Come and get me!" He shouted at them.

"He might know where Kim is," informed Jason.

"We aren't sure of that." Trini informed them as they watched the green ranger fade away from the viewing globe.

"Rangers, go ahead and I will continue to search for Kim", acknowledged Alpha.

"Thanks Alpha. Let's go guys!" commanded Jason.

xX Double Life Xx

Goldar approached Kim and attacking her with the sword. Kim continued to dodge the sword as the onslaught persisted. She reached out her hand and focused on the morpher hidden somewhere in the room. Frantically searching for the hidden morpher, her mind raced around the room.

Goldar approached her once again with his sword above his head Kim stuck out her hand force pushing Goldar a couple feet back. Being able to focus she fixated where her morpher was mentally calling it to her.

The morpher levitated over to her.

"Alright monkey brain, get ready to have the beating of your life. It's Morphin' Time!" She held her morpher out but strangely nothing happened. Confusion washed over her.

"You think you powers will work here while you're wrong!" Goldar growled.

Kim needed time to plan her next attack. Noticing mist covering them knee high she crouched down hiding herself within the mist. Goldar following swing his sword only to find Kim is not there.

"You can't hide forever little Jedi, sooner or later I will find you."Kim rolled as the sword got closer to her.

_I just have to stay here a bit longer,_ she thought as she continued to roll after a couple of minutes Kim used the force to shove Goldar a bit.

xX Double life Xx

Kim closed her eyes remember her training with her dad earlier this morning. _Kim could not see as she was in a very thick mist._

_"Daddy, where are you? I can't see anything."_

_"Kim, your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."_

_"Then how am I supposed to see?"_

_Kim felt something trip her as she fell to the ground she could see her father slipping back into the mist._

_"Use the force to sense the room around and paint a picture in your head," her father instructed. _

_"I don't understand. How can you sense what you can't see?" She inquired, her voice dripping with confusion. _

_"It's called Force Vision. Think of it as instant night vision without the goggles. It allows you to paint an entire area letting you see through anything such as complete darkness or in this case mist."_

_Kim attempts to paint the picture. Closing her eyes she focuses on the room around her. She opens her eyes to see that her vision has became a mint green and the mist is no longer visible. Looking around she finally locates her father. Noticing he continues to sneak up on her she waits patiently. Ben again goes for a low kick only to see his daughter flip over him. As she landed she quickly turned around with a roundhouse kick catching her father by surprise sending him flying towards the ground. Kim hurried over to help her father up._

_"Excellent job, Kim," Her father stated as she lifted him off the ground. _

_"Thank you for the training, Dad," Kim said as she bowed to her father. _

_Her mother announces it's time for school even though Kim was enjoying her training this morning._

Back to the present Kim opened her eyes knowing full well of what she had to do as Goldar continued searching for her. Kim opened eyes rising up from her position sending a large portion of the mist to surround Goldar.

"What is this?"

Switching to the force vision Kim cart wheeled over to Goldar with the last one ending with a kick to the face. She continued her assault using her speed to punching him in the gut multiple times and then jumped delivering another kick to the face causing him to back up a few steps.

"Why you little brat!"

"Wait for it monkey breath, I'm not done yet."

Goldar charged with rage in his eyes as Kim cupped her hands together gathering force energy together which was forming into a bubble with a ripple effect; as he came right up to her she let out a massive force push sending him flying across the room hitting the wall hard. Goldar fell to his knees and struggled to get up.

xX Double life Xx

Back on the moon Rita was observing both Kim and the rangers' battle with the Green Ranger.

"That stupid gold monkey! He can't handle one ranger whereas my Green Ranger can take on four of them with ease?"

Balthazar came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah don't worry Rita, everything is going according to plan. You see your minion is tiring out the Jedi so that she will be unable to help her friends in a future battle."

"I suppose you have a plan?"

The Sith Lord smiled as he leaned in whispering something into her ear. An evil smirk came across her face as she listened.

To be continued

Author's Note: Well Happy New Year Everyone! What does Balthazar have planned and will Kim have enough power to help her friends if she escapes? More surprises to come. Catch you on the flip side.


End file.
